


Poeira e Cinzas (Dust and Ashes)

by PLPlith



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLPlith/pseuds/PLPlith
Summary: Mesmo sem seu nen, Gon continuou trabalhando como caçador, atuando em diversas áreas, principalmente arqueologia, assim como seu pai. Em uma das suas missões, ele é enviado para a Montanha Kooroku, lar da famosa e temida Família Zoldyck.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 9





	Poeira e Cinzas (Dust and Ashes)

**Author's Note:**

> • Não leia se você for sensível aos assuntos mencionados nas tags. Você foi avisado.
> 
> • leitura não beta, erros gramaticais podem ser encontrados.

Gon abriu os seus olhos após um repentino desmaio, ainda processando o que estava acontecendo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele sentiu uma dor aguda e incômoda no pescoço, quando mexeu as suas mãos para verificar, percebeu que seus braços estavam presos acima da cabeça por correntes grossas e apertadas, pendurado o suficiente para seus pés não tocarem o chão.

O garoto ficou nervoso com a sua atual condição, depois de inúmeras tentativas, os Zoldyck finalmente aceitaram uma parceria com a Associação Hunter, que permitiram que a organização mandasse um caçador para explorar o território da Montanha Kooruko, por tanto que o mesmo esteja acompanhado o tempo todo por um dos mordomos da família. Foi passado para ele pelos Zodíacos que os membros da família Zoldyck não sabiam quem seria o caçador mandado, algo que o garoto estranhou muito no começo, porém não questionou. Algo que esses anos de caçador mostrou para ele, é que as vezes o silêncio é a melhor resposta. 

o moreno sabe que seu histórico com os donos da montanha não é muito bom, mesmo assim, aceitou o trabalho, estava em um processo de provação, tinha que mostrar para todos que mesmo sem os seus poderes, é capaz de ser um caçador habilidoso. Ele sabia que tinha uma chance de que depois que descobrirem quem era o caçador mandado, talvez quisessem vingança pelo o que ocorreu no passado, pela sua situação agora, aparentemente, era isso que aconteceu. 

Ele olhou para os lados, mas não conseguiu enxergar muita coisa, seus olhos viram correntes, cordas, equipamentos de tortura simples e sofisticados, alguns com aparência bastante medieval. O ambiente era frio e escuro, o único som que ele conseguiu ouvir é o de uma goteira não muito distante. Prestando atenção novamente na sua condição, percebeu que não estava com nenhum dos seus equipamentos que havia trazido, sua jaqueta verde musgo e suas botas também haviam sido removidas, estava sem grande parte das suas roupas, apenas com sua regata branca e boxer. 

Ele puxou fortemente as correntes, se contorcendo tentando solta-las, ele sabia que não adiantaria, se realmente isso se tratar dos Zoldyck, não conseguiria fugir tão facilmente. 

Em meio a suas tentativas falhas, Gon ouviu o barulho da grande porta de ferro sendo aberta, entre a luz da porta, ele se deparou com uma figura alta e masculina se aproximando, passos pesados descendo a escada. Mesmo com a falta de luz, viu um rosto que conseguiria reconhecer independente de quando tempo se passasse, era Killua. 

"Gon, não imaginei que te veria tão cedo, você mudou muito." disse o mais alto, que havia acabado de chegar, sua voz tinha um tom sarcástico e irônico, que combinava com seus passos lentos e firmes. O garoto pendurado não acreditava que havia mudado tanto, ele cresceu alguns bons centímetros, estava um pouco maior que seu pai, tinha treinado muito durante todos esses anos, praticou ainda mais escalada, natação e artes marciais de diversos tipos, não queria ficar atrás dos caçadores usuários de nen. 

"Fico feliz em te ver de novo." o de cabelos brancos falou puxando uma grande alavanca em uma parede não muito distante, que fez com que as correntes das mãos de Gon se abaixassem e ele ficasse apenas alguns centimentros de tocar os pés chão. Killua ainda era mais alto que ele, o que não era uma surpresa, se comparado a altura do seu pai ou irmãos.

"Killua! Que bom te ver! Você mudou muito também!" No minuto que a ponta dos seus pés tocaram o chão e o garoto se fixou nos olhos do seu amigo de infância, Gon pareceu esquecer das condições que se encontrava, se seus braços não tivessem presos, provavelmente daria um grande abraço no amigo. "Bem...Não tanto, fico feliz com isso." A voz de Killua parecia evasiva, relutante talvez, isso preocupou Gon. "Você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta..." Disse o Zoldyck a sua frente, se afastando e pegando um dos chicotes pendurados na parede, deixando o moreno ainda mais confuso, ele tinha certeza que seu amigo de infância veio para salva-lo. 

"Killua..." Gon ficou receoso de perguntar o que seu amigo estava prestes a fazer. "Vamos começar de forma leve" 

....

Gon agora estava no chão, seus braços, costas e torso marcado por inúmeros cortes regulares e retos. 

Killua não conseguia sentir mais a presença de Illumi, isso significa que já ficou satisfeito ou que estava escondendo sua presença, mesmo que não fazia sentido ele fazer isso, seu irmão vendo ou não, ele sabia que não poderia parar.

Quando olhou novamente para Gon, conseguiu sentir sua garganta seca, não estava acreditando no que tinha acabado de fazer, chicoteou seu amigo por mais de duas horas seguidas, machucou aquele que um dia jurou proteger, o pior de tudo, entre todas as coisas, é que em meio a culpa e a descrença, sentiu uma enorme satisfação ao olhar o estado desamparado do garoto. Killua queria mais do que tudo reprimir seus desejos sádicos e se convencer que estava fazendo aquilo apenas por obrigação, porém, quando olhava para Gon, quase desacordado cheio de feridas feitas por ele, não conseguiu parar de pensar nas possibilidades que aquela sala proporcionava. "Esse é o último teste para se tornar o chefe da família, faça aquele garoto quebrar." A afirmação do seu avô quase o fez rir, Gon? Quebrar através de tortura?! Isso era impossível, mas não adiantaria discutir, eles nunca conseguirão reconhecer isso. 

Killua se virou, quando ia pegar cordas para a próxima etapa, sentiu algo se aproximando com velocidade, um objeto metálico indo direção a sua cabeça, em menos de um segundo, ele estava segurando Gon pelo pescoço, que continha em suas mãos um bastão metálico que usaria para acertá-lo, ele havia desistido de dialogar, tentou convencer Killua a deixá-lo ir, mas não adiantou, ele continuou o golpeando, várias vezes, até a sua exaustão. 

Killua apertou com ainda mais força, vendo o seu melhor amigo largar o objeto em quando se debatia, ele continuou por longos segundos, até sentir Gon amolecendo e quase caindo na inconsciência. O mais alto então jogou o outro garoto no chão, batendo fortemente sua cabeça no concreto empoeirado, uma pessoa normal com certeza teria desmaiado, mas era Gon Freecs, ele era muito mais resistente que isso.

Seu aperto então mudou de foco, agora Killua, com suas mãos em formato de garras, pressionava a cabeça de seu amigo contra o chão em quando usava seu corpo para prende-lo no lugar, o assassino colocou as mãos atrás das costas e o amarrou com a corda. "Cometi um erro em te subestimar, Freecs. Isso não irá acontecer de novo". Killua não o julga por tentar ataca-lo, como poderia? Era esperado de Gon lutar até o último suspiro, sua determinação era invejável. Mesmo depois de amarrar os braços de Gon com uma corda revestida por nen, Killua continuou ali, ainda com suas garras contra o rosto do antigo parceiro, que mostrava uma expressão genuína de raiva "se sentindo traído, talvez" pensou o albino. Aquilo quase fez Killua rir, os olhos castanhos de Gon estava perdidos pensado em outras formas de escapar. "Desculpe, não posso deixá-lo ir até terminarmos" disse arranhando os ferimentos das costas, os forçando a abrir propositalmente, ele ouviu um pequeno protesto, que o fez afundar um pouco mais nas feridas, tirando ainda mais sangue. O garoto começou descer um pouco mais, deslocando a sua mão da cabeça de Gon, agora pressionando as costas para mantê-lo no lugar. Eles descia com suas mãos levemente pelas vértebra, parando em uma das suas coxas, apertando de maneira quase instintiva. Mesmo Gon adquirindo bons músculos por todos esses anos de treinamentos, ele ainda era bastante suave. Pensamentos começaram a aflorar em sua mente, tentou lutar contra todas as fantasias de pré-adolescência que surgiram com um flash na sua mente naquele momento, ele riu de si mesmo por cogitar tal absurdo. Afinal... Era tão ruim assim? Seria apenas mais uma forma de tortura, mais uma forma de Gon pagar pelo que fez com ele. 

Killua continuou descendo os dedos, agarrando sua panturrilha, e com apenas um movimento rápido das mãos, torceu como se fosse nada, quebrando a perna esquerda de Gon. O garoto começou a se contorcer fortemente, quando mordia os lábios se impedindo de gritar "devo quebrar a outra?" Disse Killua, falando mais para si mesmo do que para o ex companheiro. "Por que essa cara? Você já passou por situações muito piores que essa, certo?" Killua disse finalmente saindo de cima do mais baixo, apenas para virar o seu rosto e encará-lo, sua expressão demonstrava dor e tristeza, Gon estava quase chorando, algo que nunca o viu fazer por dor física "O que fizeram com você?!" Perguntou o outro, em meio a sua respiração pesada, não esperando uma resposta convincente "Nada do que fiz até agora eu não tinha feito antes de nos conhecermos, em missões ou treinamentos. Eu gostaria de dizer que você é apenas mais uma das várias pessoas que torturei até chegar aqui, mas não, você é especial Gon." Killua então rasga o que restava da camisa do moreno, a tirando do seu corpo, ele pega um pedaço e amarra na altura dos olhos do amigo, o impedindo de enxergar.

Sabe...Meus pais, avós e até Illumi falam que tortura é a melhor forma de se tirar informações de alguém, eles não são idiotas, tenho certeza que todos eles sabem que isso é mentira. A razão de ainda usarmos tortura nas missões e simples, Milluki por exemplo nunca negou que apenas fazia por diversão, ele poderia simplesmente usar uma das agulhas emprestadas de Illumi ou seus próprios poderes. Eles me disseram para te deixar a um fio da morte, mas sei que isso não significa nada para você". As últimas palavras foram ditas de maneira ríspida, foram ditas para doerem como facadas, e doeram. Mesmo agora sem conseguir enxergar, sabia que o rosto de Killua estava colado no dele, pingos de saliva eram cuspidos na sua direção a cada palavra. Gon então ficou calado, ele estava falando daquele acontecimento de anos atrás? Killua nunca o perdoou? Ele não o julga, não é como se tivesse arrependido. "Você não se importa com sua vida, nem com as dos outros em sua volta, não se importa com aqueles que iriam sofrer se você partisse. Eu apoiei minha vida em você, e então você quase morreu por capricho, por pouco não me levando com você." Killua então se levanta novamente, pegando o bastão e arrastando Gon pela perna quebrada até uma mesa de ferro do outro lado da sala que era iluminada por uma lareira cheia de pedras. Gon é jogando violentamente contra a mesa, ela era baixa e fria. 

"Eles me fizeram torturar muitos dos mordomos, principalmente aqueles que acreditavam que eu tinha mais afinidade, queriam saber se eu seria capaz de ferir qualquer um pela família, foi difícil no início, matar e torturar pessoas ruins ou por autodefesa é diferente de fazer com inocentes, o senso de falsa justiça começa a se perder e quando percebe, tortura se torna apenas tortura, sem nenhum objetivo ou motivação por trás."

Gon conseguiu ouvir barulhos de correntes e algo frio contra o seu pescoço, quando tentou mover a cabeça, percebeu que Killua estava tentando o virar de bruços, segurando apertando sua traqueia para o impedir de se debater. O assassino pegou uma das espátulas de ferro dentro da lareira e pressionou contra as costas de Gon, deixando uma marca permanente, o garoto não pode deixar de gritar quando sentiu sua pele queimar. "Nunca achei divertido torturar ninguém, muito menos mordomos, na minha visão, parecia doentio alguém gostar disso, mas fazer isso com você mudou minhas ideias" Killua não conseguiu parar de olhar Gon se contorcendo contra a mesa, nunca desistindo no meio de uma luta, mesmo sabendo que estava destinado a perder 

" Eu não imaginei que chegaria a esse ponto, mas não me importo mais" Killua puxou Gon para mais perto se alinhando entre suas pernas "Sempre teve coisas que gostaria de falar para você, coisas que queria fazer..." o assassino passou os dedos carinhosamente no rosto de Gon, que respirava fundo, temendo as palavras do mais alto e pensando como chegou a esse ponto, "Você provavelmente vai me odiar depois disso, mas não tenho escolha" o mãos de Killua rasgaram o resto das roupas com pressa, sem muito tempo para o garoto reagir. Quando percebeu o que estava a acontecer, começou a puxar as correntes com todas as forças "Killua...O que você vai..."o nervosismo e o medo na voz de Gon era muito evidente, impossível de se evitar em uma situação assim. Ele chamou o nome de Killua várias vezes, mas foi impedido quando o albino colocou sua própria roupa íntima contra sua boca, fazendo com que não conseguisse falar, saindo apenas alguns barulhos demostrando seu desespero naquele momento. Killua colocou suas mãos no quadril do moreno, que agora estava completamente imobilizado pelas correntes "Não estou fazendo isso por mim Gon, isso doerá mais em mim do que em você", os dois sabiam que era mentira. Killua abriu as bochechas de mais velho, que tremia na mesa, ele estava duro desde de que quebrou a perna do ex parceiro, nunca imaginou que estaria nessa posição um dia, Gon em baixo dele, se contorcendo, esperando ser levado por Killua, era como se tivesse em um universo paralelo. Ele se posicionou na entrada do caçador, sem qualquer tipo de preparo ou preliminar, mesmo que no início não fosse prazeroso para nenhum dos lados, essa não era a intenção aqui, era para Gon sentir dor e humilhação, Killua não esqueceu que isso era uma sessão de tortura. Ele começou a entrar, foi difícil no início, precisou da ajuda do nen para deixar o seu pênis ainda mais duro, isso facilitou a entrada para ele, fez com que não fosse ainda mais desconfortável. Killua gostaria de ver o rosto de Gon nesse momento, então o virou rapidamente e tirou a venda improvisada dos seus olhos, as correntes logo se habitaram a nova posição. O rosto de Gon era puro terror e raiva, Killua sabia que o amigo tinha passado por situações ainda mais dolorosas, mas não assim, amarrado sem qualquer possibilidade de fuga ou defesa era terrível, a sensação de impotência e fraqueza era algo que Gon era familiarizado, mas nunca chegou a esse extremo, o menino sentiu vontade de chorar, como se tivesse 12 anos de novo.

Os empurrões começaram a ficar constantes e rápidos, Gon foi perdendo cada vez mais as forças, doía, doía não apenas fisicamente, aquilo era humilhante, nunca imaginou que sua primeira relação com alguém seria assim, ele sentiu ficando mais mole, na medida que uma mistura de dois líquidos quentes desciam pelas suas pernas. 

Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram horas, Killua parecia ter acabado, o moreno sentiu algo gosmento sendo derramado dentro dele. O albino saiu, Gon podia ouvir ele respirando fundo depois de um intenso orgasmo. Alguns segundos se passaram, garoto estava vermelho, sua expressão era agora de pura frustração, seu choro que até pouco tempo era silencioso e quase imperceptível, se tornou em soluços e espasmos. Killua não disse nada, apenas desprendeu Gon das correntes e soltou suas mãos, ele não estava nem um pouco em condições de fugir. O garoto de cabelos brancos o pegou pelos cabelos bagunçados, sempre com violência e dominação, o tirando da mesa e o jogando no chão, para assim dar continuidade a tortura.

No dia seguinte, Gon estava um caos, Killua o deixou sem qualquer tipo de restrição, sabia que Gon não tentaria fugir, estava na mesma posição que seu torturador havia o deixando, não tinha forças para mover um centímetro se quer do seu corpo. 

Depois de algumas horas, Gon tentou se sentar para avaliar seus ferimentos, não conseguiu, quando estava prestem a se sentar, a dor aguda no final das suas costas o lembrou do que havia ocorrido, o fazendo desabar de novo. Gon estava do lado da fornalha, mesmo fechada e agora sem fogo, era o lugar mais quente da sala, a mesa estava logo ao lado dele, em cima dela estavam as correntes e cordas que o privaram da liberdade quando Killua fazia aquelas coisas com ele. Novamente tentou se levantar, porém a dor na perna quebrada o lembrou que não conseguiria. Ainda havia linhas de sangue escorrendo pelas suas coxas, ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas não importa para que parte sua ou da sala olhava, tudo o dava ânsia de vômito. 

Quando Gon estava prestes a cair novamente na inconsciência, ele ouviu o ranger da grande porta novamente. O som dos passos eram mais macios e graciosos do que os últimos ouvidos. Movendo suas pupilas em direção a figura, Gon viu uma silhueta esguia de cabelos longos e lisos. O garoto moreno ficou aliviado, afinal, nada que o primogênito dos Zoldyck fizesse, como o matar ou mais sessões de tortura, seria tão ruim quando o que Killua fez. A pessoa que mais amava e confiava no mundo, o deixou em pedaços jogado ao chão, coberto de poeira e cinzas.


End file.
